Ghost
by Bitch Vicious
Summary: This is my second fanfic(a lil sympathy!)Its about Castle LoLoLo being haunted by a neglected daughter of the King and Queen that used to live here...now known as Queen Sophia(look at me trynna sound interesting!)


GHOST OF CASTLE LoLoLo   
by 2-G  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sure, the game states that 2 creatures named LoLoLo and LaLaLa are   
working for King DeDeDe. Well, in this case, there's more to the story.  
The owners before had a horrible experience. This story is to tell you  
what happened.  
The LoLoLo's were a royal family. There was Queen Jade LoLoLo and   
King Michael LoLoLo. They had 3 daughters. The oldest, Princess Katelyn  
LoLoLo. The one between the 3, Princess Ambrosia LoLoLo. The girl in the   
middle, Princess Sophia LoLoLo. This family seemed perfect on the outside.  
But on the inside was a different story. For the 2 older daughters, everything  
was fine. But the youngest had a horrible life. For some reason, her parents,  
ever since she was born, hated her. Sure, they took care of her. But they  
didn't love her. Between her mother's insults and her father's beatings,  
she hated it.   
The sisters looked noticable. Katelyn had short red hair that was about  
down to the ending of her neck with green eyes. Ambrosia had extremely short,  
dark, brown hair that was about down to her ears with brown eyes. But, Sophia,  
was the prettiest. She had long, blonde hair about down to her shoulders  
with Midnight-Blue eyes. This was one of the reasons her parents and sisters  
had hated her. She looked just like the Queen's mother who was cruel to them.  
The Queen looked like Ambrosia exactly like her mother and Katelyn looked like  
her father(in the face atleast).   
It was a normal day. Every morning, Sophia woke to either her parents  
nagging her to awake or her sisters fighting over something stupid...very  
stupid. Stuff you wouldn't imagine fighting over. For example, this time,  
they were fighting over who's skin was more tan. Sophia awoke in a bad mood  
every morning. She wasn't really a morning person. She slowly limped down  
stairs with a tired look on her face.   
"G'Morning,"she said in a weak voice. Her sister, Ambrosia, looked at her  
and said,"Whatever." Sophia wasn't surprised at all. She got it every morning.  
She said good morning to her parents. Her mother glared at her, like always.  
Sophia creeped into the kitchen and made herself some oatmeal. By the time  
she sat down, her parents were gone. This relieved her because everytime  
she sat down to have breakfast in the morning, her mother glared at her and  
her dad compared her to the other 2 daughters. "Good Morning, Sophia,"said the maid,Isabelle.  
"Good morning," replied Sophia, with a smile. Isabelle was the ONLY person  
in the castle that was actually nice to her.   
When Sophia was finished with breakfast, she walked upstairs and got   
changed into the dress she had to wear DAY AFTER DAY(Isabelle had to wash  
it every night) because her parents had forbidden any of the daughters to  
wear anything that wasnt a dress. Sophia's dress was made of silf. It had  
speghetti straps and it went down to the floor. It covered her feet and it  
really spread out on the floor.   
"Any normal day,"thought Sophia. Little did she know, it wasn't any normal  
day. When Night time came, her family had planned something. That night at  
dinner, she sat down with everybody else. They all started to eat their food  
and sip their wine. A few hours after dinner, Sophia was growing extemely  
Ill. Later that night, she died. Her mother had put poisen in her wine.   
They threw her body in the sea, hoping it would never be discovered.   
Later on that night, her sister, Ambrosia, had awaken in the middle  
of the night. At the foot of her bed, she saw a figure of a woman. It was  
Sophia only she looked different. Her silky white dress was Scarlet Red.  
Her long blonde hair was now black and dark as night. She was as pale as  
the moon. The red lipstick she had wore before had turned black. So did her  
fingernails. Ambrosia screamed with fear. Her parents ran upstairs to see  
what had happened. Ambrosia was pale white and she told her parents every  
detail. They insisted it was just her imagination and that it was better  
without her. Ambrosia slept under the covers all that night.  
The next afternoon, Katelyn was walking through the main hallway. Through  
the hallway, like always, there was masks hanging on the wall. Very beautiful  
ones. Only now, they all looked like they were evil. They all looked the same.  
They had a huge grin on and had evil-looking eyes. There were boxes all over.  
Katelyn got the nerve to open one. When she did, a strange looking ball with  
bulging eyes and its tongue sticking out hit her in the face. It hit her  
across the hall. Then, she noticed that all of the masks were sort of shaking.  
Then, one of the masks eyes turned red and glowed and flew right onto her face.  
It stung her. It was hurting her so badly. She felt like a million thumbtacks  
were being bulged into her face. She tried with all of the strength to take it off.  
Blood was pouring from the outside onto the rug. Finally, it flew off. When she looked  
into the mirror, she saw the most horrid thing she had ever seen. Her face was  
covered with cuts and scars and bruises. She looked down. There was also cuts and bruises  
and scars all over her arms. She was certin they were all over her body. She ran to her  
closet, put on a black cape that covered her whole body and put up the hood so  
nobody would ever see her body or face.  
That night at dinner, King and Queen LoLoLo believed what was happening but  
thought it was all harmless. King and Queen LoLoLo were talking about how worthless  
Sophia was and how they were glad she was dead. Right in the middle of when they were talking,  
all of the steak knives (they were having steak for dinner) flew up at the King and slashed  
his clothes up. Then, the wierdest thing happened. Sophia was nowhere to be  
seen, but they had heard her voice say,"I have been Forsaken for the last time.  
Now you shall re-live my pain." At this point, everybody was scared out of their mind.  
From then on, their lives were cursed. They were living in their skin.   
Often, one of them would get possessed. Strange creatures would attack them.  
It wasn't safe anymore to walk in that house. The LoLoLo's, after 2 months of this,  
sailed away from the castle, changed their last name and wanted to start on a  
clean slate. But they'll never forget.  
From the moment they left, Sophia was the queen. Even though she  
was a spirit and everything, she kept the castle working like a swiss watch.   
All the creatures worked for her. She made 2 creatures(LoLoLo and LaLaLa)sort of in charge when she  
could not give out orders. All the creatures in Castle LoLoLo were not afraid of  
Sophia at all. All of them had seen her. She would drift through the halls. It  
would look like she was floating. Sophia just didn't like intruders. One day,  
she got a message from Kind DeDeDe. He had convinced her that he was an intruder and  
he told her the whole plot. She agreed to protect everything and stop Kirby  
from getting through. Sophia told every creature to attack Kirby. Sure enough,  
Kirby got through everything and continued the quest. Sophia was harmless to  
Kirby. She was more of the person who told them when he was coming.   
Today, Castle LoLoLo is still haunted. People who sailed by have seen  
her looking out a window and gazing far out into the sea. People have seen her  
alot. No matter what. To the cursed family, the castle, the creatures, through everything,   
Sophia is now peacefully roming the castle with no worries. 


End file.
